Lil Red Riding Rob
Lil Red Riding Rob is the second half of the seventh episode of the first season of Wild Grinders. Synopsis Excited about the delivery, Lil Rob receives red U1 wheels, except the fourth and last wheel is missing. A box is torn into a small hole and was written by yougurt. The case reveals that Denise has stolen the wheel, as she wrote a note, insulting Lil Rob. Lil Rob grew angry as he, Goggles, and Meaty arrives at someone else's house, meeting Denise in a challenging way. Denise wants Lil Rob to babysit a toddler, who is reading a picture book. Goggles warned Lil' Rob not to listen Denise. If he does not babysit the toddler, then the wheel will be eaten by a goldfish. The toddler's name reveals to be Bratzilla, before Denise heads to the mall. Lil Rob is upset of what Denise have said, making Bratzilla go insane and whiny. Lil Rob guards with a fairy tale book, calming Bratzilla down. Lil Rob chooses Little Red Riding Hood, but Bratzilla grows furious and toss toys hard to him. Lil Rob makes up a new one, in order to stop Bratzilla from being hyperactive. Lil Rob's tale begins with "Lil Red Riding Rob", stopping by to his mother's house, retrieving chimichangas. His mother warns not to cross through the Hucksterball Woods, as Rob heads to a fork on a road. Breaking his mother promise, he headed to the eerie woods. The Wizard (Emo Crys), Robin Hood (Spitball), and the Gingerbread Man (Jack Knife) follow him. The Big Bad Wolf (Stubford Hucksterball) appears by and sense the fragrance of the chimichangas. Lil Rob halted himself as he sees the Big Bad Wolf, trying to steal the chimichangas. Lil Rob avoid the Big Bad Wolf, while the others follow to Grandma's house. The Big Bad Wolf planned to catch up to Grandma's house, bluffs about Humpty Dumpty have fallen. The grandmother (Meaty), grabs the utensils and heads out of her house. Lil Rob begins to finish reading the fairy tale, but Bratzilla is awake. So Lil Rob keeps reading the fairy tale, where he left off. The fairy tale characters are already arrived to Grandma's house; Lil Rob enters the house, and sees a different Grandma, as he doesn't know why the Big Bad Wold is in disguise. Almost fooled by the Big Bad Wolf, Lil Rob caught him, as the Big Bad Wolf thieves the chimichangas. Lil Rob chases the Big Bad Wolf quickly as possible, before the Big Bad Wolf gave up. All of the characters appear in this scene, as Jay Jay gets disappointed, hating to pretend to be the mother. Lil Rob finishes the tale as Brazilla becomes exhausted. Denise arrives to Bratzilla's room, but becomes surprised that Lil Rob put Bratzilla in void. Lil Rob, Goggles, and Meaty head home, as a whiny Bratzilla wakes up quickly, which Denise becomes worried and dumped at the end. Characters Major Events *Bratzilla made his first appearance. *Lil' Rob pretends to be Little Red Riding Hood. *Meaty pretends to be Red's Grandma. *Jay Jay pretends to be Red's Mother (This can be embarassing to Jay Jay as he was thinking his hair was like a wig). *Stubford Hucksterball pretends to be the Big Bad Wolf. *Emo Crys pretends to be the Wizard. *Spitball pretends to be Robin Hood. *Jack Knife pretends to be the Gingerbread Man. *Goggles pretends to be the Woodman. *Denise, Kate, and Mary pretend to be the Three Little Pigs. Tricks Your Mom Hates *Fantastic Forest Tricks International Title Trivia *The Wild Grinders are wearing costumes with some of the references during Lil' Rob makes up a fairy tale. **Lil' Red Riding Rob was a male counterpart and a parody of the European fairy tale, Little Red Riding Hood by various of other authors. **The name of the toddler, Bratzilla, is a childish reference to Godzilla. **Denise and the tweeny twins, Kate and Mary, are the Three Little Pigs, that are based in the fairy tale with the same name, along with Stubford as a Big Bad Wolf, created by various of other authors. **Spitball's role was based on Robin Hood by various of other authors. **Jack Knife's role, the Gingerbread Man, was based on the fairy tale with the same name by various of other authors. Animation Errors *Goggles wheels are mistaken as red, instead of the original blue color in the beginning. *Jack Knife's wheels are mistaken as black, instead of yellow, in one frame. Gallery Screenshots Red_Riding_Hood_Parody.png Errors Goggles Incorrect Wheels.png|Did you even change your wheels, Goggles? Gingerbread's Black Wheels.png|Gingy Knife's wheels are black. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Wild Grinders